


From The Beginning

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, good blacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Itty bitty James and Sirius meet at a wedding.





	From The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who wanted pre-Hogwarts starbucks at a pureblood function. I chose a wedding because... well. I chose McGonagall getting married. Not entirely sure why. Also 'Good Blacks' means they're very ooc and Regulus doesn't exist rn? I dunno guys this was just a quick lil thing.

Sirius tugged at the collar of his robes. “Why do I have to wear this?” he whinged.

Walburga patiently fixed the collar again and tapped his nose teasingly. “It’s tradition, and you only have to wear it for the ceremony and then you can change.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” She kissed his forehead. “Now stop fidgeting and it will be over soon.” They left the loo, little Sirius clutching his mother’s hand and pouting for the whole world to see. Walburga just shook her head fondly and continued. At least he was past the screaming bloody murder for the slightest inconvenience phase-- though the same couldn’t be said for slightly bigger inconveniences. Thank Salazar for small mercies.

He was good sitting in the pew for a few minutes before he started fidgeting.

Orion leaned down so their heads were close together. “What would you like?”

Sirius grabbed his father’s hand and started tracing lines. Orion sat back in his seat and refocused his attention on the couple getting married. Sirius moved to Walburga’s hand, then to her robes, which were embroidered and beaded and far more interesting to the little tyke than hands were.

As promised, after the ceremony, Sirius changed into far more comfortable clothes, although it was a bit sooner than he should have done.

“Sorry Minerva,” Walburga apologised. “I know we should have waited until you received us, but.” She glanced down at Sirius with a smile.

Minerva shook her head. “I would do the same, if I could.” She crouched down to be at Sirius’s eye level. “Were you terribly bored?”

Sirius shrugged as if to say he hadn’t been _terribly_ bored, just regular bored.

She grinned at him. “Have you met the Potter’s yet?”

“No. Are they as old as you?”

“Older. But, they have a son your age, James.” She peered around the crowd before making a little ‘ah’. “They’re right over there if you wanted to say hello. I think he’s just as bored as you,” she whispered, like it was a secret.

Sirius looked up at Walburga, who nodded. He took off before she could try to accompany him. She thought about going after him, but knew they were surrounded by friends; nothing bad would happen to him.

He poked the boy’s shoulder when he found him. “Are you James?”

James turned to face him and grinned. “Yep! Nice to meetcha.” He paused for a moment. “We’re going to be best mates.”

“You don’t even know my name.”

James was undeterred. “Then tell me.”

“I’m Sirius.”

“Hullo Sirius, we’re going to be best mates.”

“I don’t think it works that way.”

“Yeah, but you don’t _know_.”

Sirius stopped, thinking about it. He _didn’t_ know if that was how it worked or not. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
